A Dragon And A Sprit
by artmusicjoy
Summary: Hiccup is the only person in Berk who can see Jack, and everybody makes fun of him for it. But, hopefully that will change once he kills a dragon. Well, we all know how that went. What happens when (while at dragon killing school) Jack saves Hiccup, but everyone thinks Hiccup is the one with the power of winter? Involves Jack X Hiccup (I'm open to title ideas).
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! Sorry if this first chapter is chopy, but the beginning of HtTYD was crazy so deal with it.**

Hiccup ran to Gobber's, dragons were attacking and Gobber probably needed the help. "Careful," Jack said as Hiccup narrowly avoided a blast of fire.

"Could you help a little?"

"What are you doing outside?" everybody asked, knowing that if Hiccup got involved, things would go bad. He was the town loon, and he couldn't kill a dragon if his life depended on it. But we'll get into that later.

"Nice of you to join the party," Gobber said, "I thought you'd been carried off."

"What me? No, I'm way to muscular for their taste." Jack stifled a laugh as Hiccup struggled to lift a big hammer, "They wouldn't know what to do with all this."

"Well, they need toothpicks don't they?" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least you tried," Jack said as he leaned back against the wall.

"Fire!" someone shouted. The other teens went to put out the fire.

"Their job is so much cooler than mine," Hiccup muttered.

"Hey, you're the one dealing with the weapons, they're just pouring buckets of water," Jack said. "Besides you get to stay in here with me, what could be better?"

"He-yeah," Hiccup chuckled lightly.

"Do you have to comment one everything I do?" he tried changing the conversation.

"Well it's better that just sitting here."

"Shouldn't you help them or something?"

"Nah, they got this," another house lit on fire, "Nevermind, I'll be right back."

"Talkin to your 'friend' again, Hiccup?"

"Oh, you saw that?" he replied timidly.

"It is my shop. You know, they'll never let someone fight dragons who is always talking to someone who isn't there."

"Hey, I'm right here, you know," Jack flew in, offended.

"You know he can't see you," Hiccup said.

"See, this is what I'm talking about. Now, sword. Sharpen. Now."

As he worked, Hiccup daydreamed about what it would be like to kill a dragon until shouts were heard, "Nightfury!"

"Man the fort, they need me out there. Stay. Put. Here. You know what I mean."

"I got it." Hiccup watched to make sure he was gone.

"You'r heading out, aren't you?" Jack asked.

"It's the only way for them to trust me. They all think I'm crazy, that I can't do anything. Well, I'm going to prove them wrong!"

"This should be fun."

"Just keep watch please?"

"Fine. But be careful." They stopped on the hill, all was quiet. Hiccup remained anxious, this was his one chance.

Then, out of the blue, a Nightfury appeared. Hiccup took his shot, and he didn't miss! "Yes! Yes! I did it!"

"You did it!"

"Did anyone see that?"

"Aw, that's mean."

"No, I-I mean did anybody who-"

"I know what you meant. Way to go," Jack hugged Hiccup.

"I really did it," Hiccup still couldn't believe it.

Then, a Monstrous Nightmare appeared. "Aw, crap," Hiccup took off and ran.

"Hiccup!" Jack flew after them.

Long story short, the dragons got away and burnt down several houses in the process. Gobber was taking Hiccup back to the house, "Why does nobody believe me? I hit a Nightfury!"

"Well, it's hard to believe you sometimes."

"What about Jack? How many times do I have to tell you people, Jack is real!"

"Alright, sure. Now get inside, I have to go help them clean up the village." As Gobber walked away, Jack sent out a blast of ice, making Gobber slip. He and Hiccup stifled a laugh and went inside (only to head out through the back door).


	2. Chapter 2

"Where did it land?" Jack asked.

"Just off Raven's Point."

"Well let's go!"

"Wait up! Not all of us can fly, you know!"

"You should try it sometime," Jack chuckled and slowed down.

Hiccup pulled out his notebook, "OK, so we're here so we need to head this way and the Nightfury should be right...here," Hiccup bolted, anxious to claim his first dragon.

After several attempts at locating the Night fury, Hiccup was about ready to give up. "The Gods must hate me. Some people lose their knife, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon! It's hopeless. I'll never make my mark."

"Hey, don't give up now. I saw it go down too."

"Yeah, well no one else did."

"You haven't given up yet."

"Yes I have."

"No you haven't."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're still heading South."

Hiccup stopped, "Well, then maybe I'll just go North."

Jack shot up in the air an looked around, "I'm heading back!" Hiccup called.

"Uh, you might not wanna do that."

"Why? What do you see?"

"Just keep heading south, trust me on this."

"You better not be pulling a prank or something on me!"

"I would never do that," Jack feigned hurt.

"Yeah right," Hiccup laughed.

"I'm serious, just keep going."

"You better be..." Hiccup paused, just in front of him was a tree that had been split down the middle. Following it was a path, Hiccup crawled down the path, nervous. "Please be right, please be right," he repeated to himself. And there, in the clearing, was a pitch-black dragon bound by ropes. "Yes! There it is!"

"Told ya." Hiccup

Jack covered the path with ice and Hiccup slid down and pulled out his knife. "I did it! This changes everything! I have broguth down this mighty bea-" a growl erupted from the fallen beast. Hiccup stumbled back, holding out his knife as far as he could, nearing it once again. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna...cut out your heart and bring it to my father. I am a Viking. I am a Viking!" The creature closed it's eyes in defeat.

In that moment, something made Hiccup stop. He couldn't do it. Jack looked at him curiously, "What are you doing?"

"I can't do it." He lowered his weapon and looked at the Nightfury. He felt sorry for it, being tangled up in all those ropes, unable to move, giving up on everything. He sighed and bent down, cutting the ropes that held it down.

"Why?"

"I-I just can't." One last rope was cut, the dragon was free. It sat up and pinned Hiccup to a nearby boulder.

"Hiccup!" The dragon stared him down; it made no attempt to take Hiccup's life, but let out a deafening growl before flying away. Hiccup caught his breathe and stood up, only to pass out a moment later. Jack caught Hiccup in his arms and flew Hiccup back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**This isn't the best chapter, just a warning.**

"Ow, what happened?" Hiccup sat up in bed. It was dark out, with only a candle to light the room.

"Oh good, you're up."

"How did I get back?"

"Oh, uh, I brought you...back," Jack gave hime a crooked smile.

"Really?" Hiccup blushed a little. "Uh, thanks. Is my dad home yet?"

He was answered with a knock on the door, "Hiccup? You in there?" Stoick asked, poking his head in the door.

"Oh, hi Dad."

"Glad I found you. I want to tell you something."

"Me too."

"You get your wish, you start Dragon School in the morning."

"Well this is awkward," Jack said.

"You shut up. And Dad, I can't kill dragons."

"No. But you will. And while your at school, no talking to your 'friend.'"

"Bu-"

"No more, I need to get ready. I'll be heading out tomorrow. We're going to scout Helheim's gate. One last search for the dragon's nest. Now get some rest before school tomorrow. I'll be back in a week, probably," with that, Hiccup's dad turned and left.

"And I'll be here, maybe."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well, I have to go. I won't like it, but I'll do it."

"By the way, why didn't you kill that dragon earlier?"

"I...I don't know."

"Fine, don't tell me, but I am going to ask again."

"I really don't know!"

"Sure. It doesn't matter anyway. You should get to sleep."

"Fine, night Jack."

"Night," Jack flew up to the rafters where he and Hiccup had set up a bed, "And Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you didn't kill that dragon."

"Really?" Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah, Hiccup the Dragon Killer doesn't have a nice ring to it. It doesn't suit you."

"Well then, what does?"

"How should I know?"

"Night."


	4. Chapter 4

_After School_

"A dragon will always, go for the kill," Gobber's words rang in Hiccup's head.

"So why didn't you?" Hiccup pondered as her examined the rope which just yesterday held down the most feared creature in all of Berk. Hiccup followed the path south. He realised where he was heading. He stopped and view the terrain. There. Right in the middle of this almost crater in the Earth was the lake. The lake where Hiccup and Jack first met.

_Flashback to less than a year ago_

_Hiccup was out for a walk. He was having trouble sleeping and was trying to draw a map of Berk in his notebook. "So Raven's point is this way and it looks like this. OK, so heading west I'll..." He trailed off as he noticed this very spot. Curious, he started to climb down, but a loud CRACK stopped him. There, in the light of the full moon, was a large crack in a frozen pond. CRACK, the ice broke more and... "Who is that?" A boy floated out of the ice and as he stood on the ice, all the cracks were repaired. Hiccup began sketching this boy, it's not everyday you see someone just burst from a frozen pond._

_What was even more extraordinary, was that the boy seemed to be _making_ ice. Hiccup hurried to finish his sketch when suddenly the boy shot up in the air, _"Whoa!" Hiccup fell back in surprise. He watch the boy land in a tree, looking east towards town, then heading that way. "Wait!" Hiccup stumbled up and ran after him.__

__By the time Hiccup reached town, Jack had realized that nobody could see or hear him. "Hey!" Hiccup shouted. Jack whipped around, along with several bystanders "Hey, I-uh-saw you back there and wanted to ask you-" he began, but was cut off. __

__"Who are you talking to, Hiccup?" someone asked.__

__"Uh. Him," he nodded his head toward Jack.__

__"You can see me?" Jack smiled.__

__"Who's 'him?'"__

__"I'm Jack Frost," he answered though only Hiccup heard. Hiccup gestured to Jack as though stating the obvious that he answered the question himself.__

__"Well?" they asked again.__

__"Didn't you hear him?"__

__"Hear who?"__

__Someone else whispered in 'person one's' ear, "I think Hiccup's gone crazy." They both laughed and walked away.__

__"Crazy? How could they not see you?"__

__"I don't know. But nobody can. Nobody except you."__

__"Yup, I'm going crazy. First I see you come out of a frozen pond, then you make ice, now only I can see you, what next?"__

__"No, I'm real!" Jack said. "And you saw all that? You were watching me?" Jack said a bit annoyed that someone watched him without his knowing.__

__"Oh-uh..." Hiccup blushed, "Yeah, sorry. Jack, right?" __

__"Yeah, and what's your name. I think I heard...Hiccup?"__

__"Yeah, that's my name. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."__

__"Wow, that's a...unique name."__

__"It's not the worst. Over there is Fishlegs. That's Snotlout. And Ruffnut and Tuffnut."__

__"Is everyone here bad at giving names or something?"__

__"It's Viking tradition to scare off trolls or something."__

After that, Hiccup and Jack became friends. Nobody could see Jack and nobody believed Hiccup, leaving him isolated, so it kind of worked.

"Hey, isn't this?"

"Uh-huh," Hiccup said with a smile.

"Man, I haven't been here in forever," Jack flew forward only to fall back when the Nightfury flew right in front of his face. "Whoa!"

"The Nightfury!" Hiccup pulled out his notebook and quickly drew the great beast. He observed it struggle to climb out, "Why doesn't it just fly out?" Well, it tried, and failed.

"I don't think it can."

I kind of feel sorry for it," Hiccup sighed, dropping his pencil. "No!" he failed to grab it as it clanked against the rocks, getting the dragons attention. They looked at each other for a moment, before Hiccup ran out, unsure what else to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup sat down with the Book of Dragons. Every page was full of terror, all except one page, which was practically blank.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Jack asked, seeing Hiccup tremble a bit.

"Do what?"

"Keep going to this school. You'll never actually kill a dragon."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"You know i'm right. I saw you with a Nightfury. A _Nightfury_, Hiccup. Any other Viking would have taken the chance, the glory of killing one. But not you."

"Isn' t that a bad thing?"

"I don't know. Is it?"

"Yes. No? I don't know. I'm going home."

"Hey wait up!"

_The next day at school_

"You know I happened to notice the book had nothing on Nightfuries. Is there like a sequel or some kind of Nightfury pamphlet?"

"Look out!" Jack yelled from his spot on top of the arena, helping Hiccup narrowly avoid a blast from the Nadder.

"Focus Hiccup! Today is all about attack. Nadders are quick and light on their feet, your job is to be quicker and lighter."

"Sure, now you tell us."

Hiccuup, Astrid, and Snotlout stayed hidden behind one of the walls. After a failed somersault from Hiccup, he became the Nadder's target. "Ah!" he shouted, running. But the Nadder was faster, catching up in no time, cornering him (and with out a shield!)

"No!" Jack flew down. As the Nadder opened it's mouth, Hiccup shot his hands up, Jack blasted the dragon with ice, freezing it in a block of ice. "Are you OK, Hiccup?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks," he whispered, knowing others were watching.

"Hiccup? What was that?" Gobber asked, having seen the whole endeavor but not seeing Jack.

"Uh...what...was what?"

"Whoa. How did you do that?" Ruffnut asked.

"Like do you have powers or something?" Tuffnut asked.

"No way." Astrid said.

"How is this possible?" Fishlegs asked.

"I-uh...Have to go." Hiccup ran home. _What do I do now? They'll never believe me if I told them it was Jack. But they'll probably bring it up again. _He slammed the door behind him and slid down.

"Hey, were you gonna leave me outside?" Jack asked jokingly as he came in, sitting next to Hiccup. "I'm sorry...for back there."

"No, you saved me. Thanks."

"Uh, you're welcome." They both blushed and scratched the back of their heads nervously.

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy, now they'll think I'm a freak."

"You don't know that. Why don't you just tell them it was me?"

"They're Vikings, if they don't believe in you now, they never will."

"Then what will you do?"

"I don't know, tell them I've always had powers or something?"

"Alright, just don't oversell it."

"You mean you're OK with that?"

"Yeah. It sound kind of fun anyway. But let's do something beside worrying about them, hm?"

"We could go check on the Nightfury. It probably needs food."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

"A downed dragon, is a dead dragon." Hiccup and Jack looked at each other, _That's what they needed to do!_ Hiccup slipped away and began work immediately.

"You're really going to do this?"

"Yes. I don't know how, but I'm going to make a tail for a dragon...I do sound crazy."

"No, you sound like you've got a chance to do something nobody's ever done before."

"You're right! First I need plans, and some metal, and oh!" Jack smiled and leaned back against the rafters. He always liked watching Hiccup work. "Where did I put my pencil? Here, so it needs to look like this and-" Hiccup was rushing around trying to make the artificial tail until finally it was perfect.

"Is that it?"

"Yup."

"Will it work?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

Well, it worked, until Toothless knocked Hiccup off, sending them both crashing into the pond. "Not the outcome I was expecting."

"But it worked, now we should get to class."

"Shoot!"

_In Class_

Everyone seemed to be avoiding Hiccup, what with 'his' powers and all. This gave him a disadvantage, given today's lesson would involve two heads, having two people is often a better approach. "You've got your ice powers, you don't need a partner." Tuffnut said.

"The Zippleback has two heads. One that breathes gas, while the other ignites it. Find out which is which and put out the right one."

"Wait, we have to do two things? That's so much more work." Ruffnut said.

"Lesson starts now," Gobber opened up the gate. Everyone seemed to disappear in the gas.

"Hey Hiccup, why don't you use your freaky powers to freeze the gas?" Snotlout teased.

"No powers during class," Gobber piped up. "A Viking doesn't rely on magic, he relies solely on his strength."

"You mean that thing Hiccup has none of?" Tuffnut said.

"Or friends?" Ruffnut said.

"Very funny," Hiccup sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Don't listen to them, you've got me," Jack said.

"Yeah," Hiccup smiled.

(As you probably know) Hiccup managed to overpower the Zippleback with the eel from earlier, rather than freezing it. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Is that it for today? Because, I have to...go do something. Bye."

(Insert montage from the movie where Hiccup learns about dragons, add a few ice blasts from Jack, I can't write everything you know!)

"You ready for this?" Jack asked.

"As I'll ever be. Alright Toothless, we're going to go nice and easy," Hiccup said as they hovered above the ocean. "OK, position 3. No! Postion 4...Alright, good so far."

"You're doing it Hiccup! You're flying."

"Not yet. Watch this," Toothless flew straight up in the air, "Whoa! This is amazing the wind in my-Cheatsheet!"

"I got it!" Jack retrieved the piece of paper while Hiccup steadied himself on Toothless. "Here you go."

"Thank you! Jack I could kiss you!" Hiccup fastened the paper back in place. Then realizing what he said, he and Jack blushed, "N-Not that I would. I mean..."

"Y-yeah, I get it. S-so how's your first flight going?"

"Pretty good. I think I've finally got the hang of it."

"Really? Wanna really test yourself?"

"Sure."

"Then, race ya to the other side of the island!" Jack shot forward.

"Hey!" Hiccup quickly caught up.

"You're doing good. But you still can't win!" Jack spiraled down into the trees. "You coming or what!?"

"I'm gonna regret this," Hiccup sucked in a breathe and followed after Jack. It was far more difficult having to dodge trees, but Hiccup was actually having fun. They tied at the end and sat down for a meal.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup, Jack, and Toothless all sat on a cliff above the shore. Hiccup was cooking a fish for him and Jack. The sun was setting, the fire was going, a few waves crashed below, it was really peaceful, and kind of romantic.

"So, how'd you like flying?"

"It was amazing! I see why you do it all the time."

"Well, it beats walking." They shared a short laugh. As the sun set, the moon appeared in the sky amongst the pink and orange pallet of the sky. Jack sighed at the sight of it.

"Still no answers?" Hiccup asked.

"No, I don't think I ever will," Jack hugged his knees to his chest.

Hiccup placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure you will some day."

"I hope so," they both looked up at the moon.

"I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"Everything. Meeting you, _how_ I met you, befriending a Nigghtfury, getting respect in the village, all of it. And, without you, I-" Hiccup stopped himself.

"What?"

"No, It's stupid."

"You can tell me. Come on, say it."

"I wouldn't be where I am today. I probably wouldn't have _survived_ this long. I would've always been alone, but I wasn't, I had you."

Jack placed his hand over Hiccup's, "And you always will," he smiled. They looked in each others eyes and leaned in until, "Uh Hiccup?"

"Ah! I wasn't-" Hiccup fell back.

"I was just gonna say, the fish is on fire."

"Wha-Ah!" He pulled it back and started blowing on it, but that did little to help, so Jack blasted it with ice. "Thanks. Hope you like frozen fish ashes, Hehe-" Hiccup was startled when Jack stole a quick kiss from Hiccup pulling away. They both looked to the ground. Realizing their hands were still touching, they looked up at each other and smiled. "I, uh, d-did you...you know. Like it?" Hiccup asked.

"It's not how I imagined my first kiss, but I liked it."

"R-really? Cause I did too."

"Good, I'm glad." They smiled and watched the sun set, hand in hand, Hiccup rested his head on Jack's shoulder and Jack rested his head on Hiccup's. It wasn't the perfect first kiss scenario, but it was their's, that's what mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack and Hiccup took the long way home, walking hand in hand, talking. _He actually likes me_, they both thought to themselves.

The next day, Hiccup's father and the rest came home. Stoick, having heard of Hiccup's 'new powers,' decided to have a talk with his son and get tot he bottom of it. "Hiccup?" he knocked on the door to his sons study.

On the other side, he and Jack were making out (and had been for a few minutes). They pulled back and smiled, gasping when Hiccup's dad came in. "Oh! Hi dad." Hiccup looked to Jack who was in the chair on the other side of the room.

"There you are, Hiccup. I wanted to talk to you."

"A-about what?" Hiccup said trying to casually hide his drawings of Toothless and Jack (the ones of Jack having hearts on them now).

"Gobber told me how you've been doing in class."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, he said you were doing well and mention your...'powers?'"

"Oh, that?" he glanced at Jack, though he was relieved that it had nothing to do with Toothless.

"I'm just having a hard time believing this. First he says you're doing well in class, then he says you have ice powers. I thought Gobber had lost it. But the whole town is talking about it. So I came to see for myself," he crossed his arms, waiting to see it be relieved as some island-wide prank.

"OK," he winked at Jack who blew him a kiss while also making a snowball form in Hiccup's hands. He smiled and packed the snowball tighter, his dad's jaw dropped in amazement.

"That is...great. It could be very useful in battle. And that means you must also be doing well in class as well."

"Yeah."

"Well done, son. I'll just, uh, leave you to it. And Hiccup?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"Keep up the good work."

"Sure thing." Hiccup waited until his dad was gone before letting out the breathe he hadn't realized he was holding in and slumped down in his chair..

"That went well," Jack said from his seat.

"I know, it could've been way worse."

"Now," Jack got up and sat on Hiccup's lap, "Where were we?" he said with a sly grin. Their lips met again in a burst of passion, they tangled their hands in each others hair. Ever since yesterday's (happy) incident, the two were far more confident in their relationship, which was all the better for the both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is mostly filler to get the rest of what happened in the movie across.**

Today was the last class of the year, Hiccup was beyond nervous. It was only him and Astrid, but his dad was watching in the audience. "Stay out of my way, got it?" Astrid threatened.

"Sure, got it," Hiccup said, standing up to see his dad looking down at him. He sighed, dropping his clunky Viking gear and standing before the Gronckle.

With a blast of ice from Jack and a bit of 'dragon nip' the Gronckle was down. The crowd cheered, even Hiccup's dad was rejoicing "That's my boy!" Astrid was off having a tantrum until it was time for the elder to decide who would receive the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village. She, of course, picked Hiccup, much to his chagrin.

"We're leaving!" Hiccup called to Toothless. "Looks like we're taking a little vacation, forever." He sat up to see Astrid, "Ah! W-what are you doing here?"

"I wanna know what's going on. No one gets as good as you, powers or not."

"Nothing's going on!" But Astrid wouldn't back down, she started hounding him with questions.

"Can I just freeze her?" Jack asked, "It'll be much easier."

"No!" Hiccup said to both of them.

"It better not have anything to do with this," she gestured to his riding gear.

"Uh. I've been...making outfits! That's right, drag me back, it's time everyone knew." She just twisted his arm, making him fall over. "Ow, why would you do that?"

"Can I freeze her now?" Jack asked, helping Hiccup get back on his feet.

"I'm considering it."

"Oh right, you're talking to your 'friend' aren't you?"

_RAWR!_

"Oh no..."

"Ah, get down!" Astrid tackled him to the ground to avoid the 'dangerous' Nightfury. "Run! Run!" she ordered, ready to bash it's head open.

"No!" Hiccup knocked the axe out of her hand and calmed Toothless down. "You care him."

"_I_ scare _him_? Who is 'him?'"

"Uh, Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid." Astrid got up and ran, ready to tell the whole village Hiccups' secret. "Wait!" but she didn't listen. Instead, Jack blasted the ground with ice, making her slip, then freezing her foot in place. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Just, hear me out."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"If you won't listen, then I'll show you."

"Fine," she smashed the ice off her foot with her axe.

After a quick ride, getting lost, and finding the dragons' nest, Astrid understood Hiccup's concern, but there was still the matter of the dragons' nest. "No!" Hiccup protested.

"Why? We found the Dragons' Nest. The thing we've been searching for since we first landed here. You want to hide that? Just to protect your pet dragon?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know...Just give me till tomorrow. Please?"

"OK." She slugged him on the shoulder, "That's for kidnapping me." She kissed him on the cheek, "That's for everything else," and she ran off.


	10. Chapter 10

"That's for everything else," and she ran off. Hiccup's eyes flashed from Astrid to Jack.

"Well, that was unexpected," Jack said.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Hiccup said, unsure how to react to what just happened.

"If she does that again, _then_ can I freeze her?"

"What is with you and freezing her?" Then it hit him, "Wait, are you jealous?"

"No!" Jack blushed and looked away.

"Yes you are!"

"I said I wasn't," Jack stated the obvious.

"Ah, there's no need to be jealous."

"Are you sure? She had her hands all over you while you guys rode Toothless, she's pretty, she's like the perfect Viking, everyone likes her," Jack knelt in front of the pond.

Hiccup sat down next to him, "Not me. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not like most Vikings. You're the only person in all of Berk (no the world!) I want to be with."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"I could say the same," Jack looked up and smiled.

"Then why don't you?" Hiccup teased.

"Well, I'm not sappy like you," Jack mocked.

"Aw, come on," Hiccup prompted him. "You must have something sappy to say."

"Too many to count," they smiled and lovingly looked into each others eyes, emerald gazing into sapphire, and they leaned in for a kiss. The stars shone above them, the moon gave off a dreamy light as they deepened their kiss. They pulled away, resting on each other's foreheads, smiled on their faces, feeling pure bliss.

_The Next Day_

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked as he and Hiccup looked down at the arena. There was no more time, Hiccup had to kill the dragon.

"I'm going to put an end to this."

"I'll be right there next to you," Jack held Hiccup's hand.

"See, I knew you could be sappy," Hiccup said.

"For you I will," Jack said mockingly, yet he was also serious. They shared a quick kiss before Astrid ran to meet Hiccup.

"There you are."

"Oh, hey Astrid," Hiccup scratched the back of his head and Jack put his arm around his shoulders.

"I've been looking for you."

"Oh, you have?"

"Well yeah," she said shyly, "I mean, after last night, I thought I'd...see what you were going to do."

"Didn't we already go over this?" Jack chuckled in Hiccup's ear, making him smile.

"I'm going to put and end to this."

"Be careful, OK?"

"I will. And Astrid...about last night."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you kissed me."

"And?"

"_You_ kissed _me_."

"So."

"Well, I didn't, really, kiss...you," Hiccup said, holding his breathe and waiting for Astrid to hit him.

"Oh. OK, I'll uh...see you in the ring, I guess," she said sadly and walked away.

Hiccup sighed, he did feel bad, but he just didn't like Astrid (at least not like that). "She'll get over it," Jack said.

"Yeah, and I mean, Snotlout is still available."

"They'll definitely get together sooner or later."

"Well, we should get to the arena."


	11. Chapter 11

**Not much Jack X Hiccup, mostly the part where Hiccup has to fight the Monstrous Nightmare.**

Hiccup stood at the gate of the arena, listing to his dad go on and on about how he was proud. "He's really not making this easy, is he?" Jack asked.

"It's never easy with him."

"You sure you wanna do this? It's not too late to back out."

"I'm sure. If I back out now, nothing will change. I need to stop this."

"Be careful, OK?"

"I will, but Jack?"

"Hm?"

"If anything goes wrong, promise me you'll look after Toothless?"

"I will. Promise me nothing will go wrong?"

Before he could respond, Gobber came in and said, "It's time Hiccup, knock 'em dead." Hiccup and Jack looked at each other and shared a quick and loving kiss before heading into the ring. Everyone cheered at seeing the head of the class enter the arena. He picked up a shield and a knife, the smallest weapon he could find.

"I'm ready," Hiccup said, though he wasn't really sure if he was. The monstrous nightmare burst from the doors covered in flames, desperately trying to escape but to no avail. Then it spotted Hiccup, sporting his Viking attire and stalked closer, the crowd hushed and watched with anticipation. Hiccup backed away, saying "It's OK, I'm not gonna hurt you." He looked his dad straight in the eyes, "I'm not one of them," he threw his helmet to the side.

Everyone gasped, "Stop the fight," Stoick said.

"No! I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are."

"I said stop the fight!" he banged his hammer against the arena's ceiling. The Nightmare's eyes turned to slits and it went after Hiccup. "No!" he yelled.

Back in the crater, Toothless woke up at Hiccup's voice and tried his best to climb out.

Back in the ring, Jack was throwing ice blasts everywhere, trying to stop the dragon form hurting Hiccup. He even made a wall of ice in front of Hiccup; it was thin, almost clear, but the Nightmare would not give up. A simple blast of fire and the wall melted. "Ice isn't gonna stop this one," Hiccup said.

"Your dad's on his way anyway," Jack said, though he still feared for Hiccup. But Stoick did come, not that it helped. Hiccup was now pinned under the claw of a Monstrous Nightmare. That is, until the familiar screech and a blue blast burnt open the roof of the arena and Toothless flew to Hiccup's aid.

The second it was safe, the entire village it seemed jumped into the ring, pinning the infamous beast and locking the other back up. "No! He won't hurt you, stop!" but Hiccup's pleas went on deaf ears. Stoick, instead of killing it only said, "Put it with the others," he had to deal with his son first.


	12. Chapter 12

**OK, so the rest of the story will probably just be like the movie but with Jack X Hiccup stuff. BTW, I'm making Astrid kind of a jerk because Hiccup rejected her.**

Hiccup and Jack stood and watched as almost the entire village sailed off on a suicide mission. "It must be hard. But I know you're going to do something aren't you?"

"Like what? Nobody will listen to me, the guy who sees imaginary people and befriended a _Nightfury_!"

"You're not crazy, you know."

"Yeah? You might not even be real!" he immediately regretted his words. "Jack, I-" before Hiccup could even say anything, Jack pulled Hiccup close, crushing their lips together, tangling his hands in Hiccup's hair. Hiccup was caught off guard, but melted into the kiss, following Jack's lead. After the first moments their kisses softened; they would pull away for brief moments only to return to each others lips, everything else seemed to melt away.

After a good five minutes of that, they were snapped back to reality by Astrid yelling from below, "Hiccup!" she said and ran up.

"Now, was that real?" Jack asked.

"Yes. That was definitely real. And I'm sorry about what I said."

"I know, you're just upset about Toothless."

"And my dad."

"Well, when aren't you?"

"True," Hiccup gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek as Astrid came into view.

"Are you just going to let them go?" Astrid asked. "You and I both know its suicide. I mean I know you're crazy but are you crazy enough to let them go?"

"Thank you for summing that up. Maybe I should've killed that dragon when I found it in the woods, since it would've ben better for everyone."

"Yeah, the rest of us would've done it. So why didn't you?"

"I don't know," Hiccup lied.

"She'd not gonna buy that," Jack whispered in his ear.

"That's not an answer."

"Told you."

"OK, I was a coward, I was weak, I wouldn't kill a dragon."

"You said 'wouldn't' that time."

"We-whatever, I wouldn't. 300 years and I'm the first Viking wouldn't kill a dragon."

"First to ride one though. So..."

"I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was."

"Well I bet he's frightened now. So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, probably something stupid."

'Well you already did that."

He got an idea, "Then something crazy."

In the arena: "Why can't I just fly you there? I could probably find it." Jack asked.

"Why not fight a dragon with another dragon? Plus if they see me riding a dragon, they might believe me." Hiccup said, approaching the door, knowing a Nightmare was lurking behind.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle," Fishlegs said, the rest of the kids form Dragon School right next to him.

"You were wise to seek help form the world's deadliest weapon...it's me."

"I love this plan!"

"You're crazy! I like that."

"So what's the plan?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning, not my best chapter.**

The Viking teens flew (Jack sat behind Hiccup, his arms around Hiccup's waist, causing Hiccup to blush a bit) to the nest just in time. When they got there, the giant dragon was out, standing in its full glory, the mighty Vikings were defenseless, having never dealt with a dragon of this size. They swooped down from overhead, Hiccup dictating what the rest of the teens while he went to find Toothless.

With a blast of ice from Jack, Toothless was freed immediately. "Hiccup!"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to try."

"And Hiccup... I am proud to call you my son."

"Thanks Dad," Hiccup smiled and set off to fight the giant before him.

(Insert fight scene I don't have time to write.) Hiccup was falling, smoke blocking his vision, _This is it, _he thought as he fell closer to the ground, and the flames began to surround him. "No!" Jack yelled. He and Toothless got closer to Hiccup, wanting to save him. As Jack got closer he blasted ice all around them, helping to put the fire out. But, in trying to block himself from the blast, he let go of his staff. "Hiccup!"

"Jack!" They reached for each other and as their hands wrapped around one another, pulling each other close, awaiting the end. But, Toothless flew closer, his wings wrapped around the couple and they all fell to the ground. "I love you, Hiccup," Jack said as everything turned black to Hiccup.

"Uh," Hiccup sat up in bed.

"Hiccup!" Jack's head shot up, and Toothless rushed over.

"Wait...Toothless! You are in my house. You're in my house. You have to go before my dad finds you!"

"Hiccup, calm down, it's fine."

"But..." Hiccup trailed off as Toothless got antsy. "I'm gonna take you outside, before you break my house." As Hiccup opened the door, he was surprised to see Vikings riding dragons!

"Hey it's Hiccup!" someone yelled.

"What's going on?"

"They're following your example," Gobber said, coming up the hill.

"You did a great thing, Hiccup," his dad said, "Vikings and Dragons being friends, I'd never thought I'd see the day!"

"Thanks," Hiccup smiled. He had done it, he saved Toothless, the village, and ended any dispute between Vikings and Dragons. Jack held his hand and the smiled at each other for a moment before going for a ride on Toothless.


End file.
